Gomu Gomu man
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: [AU] "Pareciera que hasta ese momento mi vida sólo ha sido un prologo". Nunca tuvo algún deseo de ser un héroe, aquellas figuras que admiraba desde pequeño con devoción, pero la vida da giros y un accidente en el cual se ve involucrado se encarga de transformar la vida de Monkey D. Luffy. "La historia de un superhéroe que no necesito sentirse como tal para salvar a todos".
1. I: Chemical Kids

**Disclaimar:**One Piece no me pertenece, es de Eichiro Oda y la imagen tampoco.

**Notas y dedicatoria**: Iba a subir esto cuando lo tuviera más avanzado pero la vida me dijo "**¡NO!" **igual que en los noventa en mi país, más o menos. De todas formas termine por subirlo antes de tiempo y nada, **mucho gusto **a todas/os. La verdad subí esta historia como algo adelantado porque toda esta aventura (que pienso será larga) se encuentra dedicada a una amiga muy especial para mi, así que **Indie**espero leas esto con ánimo y que sepás que siempre cuentas conmigo. Necesito agradecerle a esa chica tan genial porque es por ella que también me ánime a continuar con esta trama tan me-doy-golpes-contra-la-puta-mesa.

**Advertencia: **Por ahora rating ´T´ pero seguramente pase a ´M´por lenguaje vulgar, violencia, temas no apto para todo público, etc, etc. Seguramente leve OoC (porque no soy Oda, por lastima, no tengo pene hasta donde sé).

**Categoria: **Acción, superheroes, crimen, suspenso, comedia, ciencia ficción.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gomu Gomu man.<span>**

**Primera parte: Antes. **

**I**

**—****Chemical Kid****—**

_«Aquella persona que no tiene un sueño no puede burlarse del de los demás»_

El aroma de las papas fritas y las hamburguesas parecían juntarse en una extraña mezcla común de un local de comida rápida. En un intervalo que duraba dos segundos se podía escuchar como los empleados llamaban por los nombres a quienes les tenían listas sus órdenes y los demás clientes, más universitarios y estudiantes de últimos cursos que adultos, charlaban animadamente a carcajada limpia de temas de nulo interés social; la canción _pop _que rompía en ese momento, el último juego del sábado (en que ganó el equipo Los Piratas. Ninguna novedad sí era el único equipo decente que tenían), el examen más complicado del año y quizás el baile de graduación que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina para los de último curso. Uno de los grupos localizado en la esquina del local compuesto por un montón de chicos que debían medir metro noventa cada uno y vestían lo que daba la impresión de ser el uniforme de su equipo deportivo, se reía a tripa suelta al escuchar el chiste de otro miembro de su grupo. Otro grupo aparte pero compuesto de chicas bastante monas localizadas junto a la ventana diagonalmente al de los chicos se hallaban cuchicheando entre susurros y se tapaban la boca para reír ligeramente después de cada comentario.

Roronoa Zoro, estudiante de primer año en la universidad, se limpió el aceite junto migajas que tenía en la boca con el dorso de la mano y eructó ligeramente antes de golpear con su puño la mesa frente a él, haciendo que ésta temblara junto con todas las cosas que tenían encima. La acción logró sobresaltar un poco a su acompañante, quien estaba perdido viendo otra cosa de su interés.

—¿Qué has dicho? —inquirió con un tono de burla que no podía ser pasado por alto por quien lo escuchara, la verdad es que siempre que hablaba con él daba la impresión de que se mofaba de uno. Se inclinó en la mesa mientras seguía con su discurso—: ¿Quieres ser _policía_? —La palabra la soltaba como si de veneno se tratara—¿Qué estás pensando? ¡Nadie quiere ser policía en estos tiempos! A menos que desees hacerte cargo del tránsito de las mañanas y _muucho _papeleo. Tú si quieras puedes tomar un libro sin desconcentrarte. Piensa bien las cosas, idiota, no tomes estás decisiones tan a la ligera.

Monkey D. Luffy, estudiante de último año de la escuela (aunque muchos dudaran aquello), logró dejar de admirar el vuelo monótono de las moscas que volaban sobre su cabeza y escuchar el momento justo de la conversación unilateral para poner a tiempo una expresión de indignación además de leve curiosidad. Rápidamente soltó un ruido que sólo podía considerarse como suyo, una forma especial que él tenía de soltar su tan característico y chillón "¿Eeeeh?", para seguidamente robarle unas cuantas papas de su bandeja sin que se diera cuenta porque todavía estaba muy concentrado en observar sus expresiones.

Dirigiendo la comida a sus labios sin interesarle que se manchara de aceite tanto sus manos, como su rostro y ropa, musitó con la boca llena:

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Y sí, quiero ser policía, de eso estábamos hablando, ¿no? —terminó por decir medio tragando el puré de papas que había generado dentro de su boca por tanto masticar. Ladeó su cabeza extrañado, estaba seguro que estaba hablando con Zoro acerca de lo que quería ser en el futuro ya-no-tan-lejano.

—¡Nadie quiere ser policía ahora, Luffy! En serio, no puedes pensar _de verdad _que eso deseas hacer con tu futuro.

El moreno enarcó una ceja mientras seguía masticando y sacando papas de la bandeja de su compañero («Nakama», como le gustaba llamarlos porque eran sus aliados y casi hermanos. Además dentro de las bandas, quienes formaban parte se llamaban de esa forma, pero a él le gustaba pensar que la suya era mil veces más especial que las demás por los lazos que compartían). No podía entender cuál era el problema de su sueño personal, él nunca se había reído de la meta que Zoro alguna vez le había llegado a contar y deseaba lograr, ¿por qué tendría que encontrar gracioso (o una broma) algo tan serio como lo que una persona deseaba hacer con su vida?

—¡Qué va! Muchas personas desean serlo, Zoro, por eso están en las calles. No seas tonto —respondió con simpleza mientras recogía el brazo con otro puñado de papas, todo el tiempo observando al más alto.

Roronoa frunció el ceño y suspiró pesadamente. A veces no podía con la sencilla mente de ese chico que le había tocado de nakama, era demasiado sincero hasta el punto en que las preguntas más retoricas las respondía de la forma más seria que podía. Luffy cada una de esas cosas se las tomaba muy a pecho. Desde pequeños nunca habían podido preguntarle alguna estupidez como: «¿De qué color son tus calzoncillos hoy?», típicas curiosidades idiotas que se hacen entre amigos y por regla global no es necesario responderlo (y sí lo haces, es en broma para reír un rato), pues él contestaba simplemente de qué color, efectivamente, eran.

Todavía no conocía la razón exacta pero se iba más hacia el lado de que Shanks era demasiado noble y así lo había logrado educar (o a medias, todos sabían que fue ese hombre quien lo cuidó gran parte del tiempo cuando era un crío, además de Dadan y un poco Garp cuando tenía tiempo), fuera como fuese Luffy terminó siendo una persona que aunque lo intentara no podía mentir.

—No me refería a eso… —murmuró sin muchas ganas y con cero esperanzas de convencerlo. Rindiéndose ante ese hecho, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando reparó en el hecho que su bandeja estaba vacía y se encontró con un Luffy mejillas de hámster, para luego escuchar como éste tragaba de forma sonora—: ¡Eh, alto el fuego! ¿Qué diablos haces robando la comida de mi bandeja, eh, Mono? —chilló con fuerza mientras estiraba los brazos sobre la mesa para ahorcarlo en venganza de sus papas caídas.

El moreno simplemente negó con la cabeza y se echó para atrás en su asiento al tiempo que se encogía de hombros, escapando ágilmente (como un maldito ratón) de las manos del más fornido que intentaba asesinarlo.

—¡Tengo hambre y Zoro, tienes muchas, no seas tacaño! —farfulló de manera pobre en defensa suya.

—¡Tacaño aquí, ni que nada! ¡Mierda, Luffy! Siempre es lo mismo. ¡Mi comida termina siendo devorada por ti! Tenme compasión, hombre —siguió enfurruñado mientras continuaba con su vago intento de darle caza al más bajo. Como era ágil el muy idiota. De alguna forma todo lo que no tenía de cabeza le era recompensado con una habilidad física casi fuera de ese mundo, Luffy era el único hombre que conocía el cual podía abrirse perfectamente de piernas como una porrista y no quejarse del dolor.

Además comer de esa manera y no engordar ni una sola libra debía ser considerado mínimo un super poder que podría competir con Superman o Spiderman. Qué kriptonita ni ocho cuartos, Luffy era el hombre de hierro en su forma más burra.

Cuando Sanji, nakama de ambos idiotas, llegó a la mesa con su propia bandeja (había tenido que esperar mucho tiempo por ella por un problema que hubo en caja, aunque eso no importaba porque tuvo el momento perfecto para ligar con la hermosa señorita que ahí estaba atendiendo) se encontró con la escena de dos idiotas peleando como hacen los animales en el Animal Planet, algo cotidiano, Zoro intentando ahorcar a Luffy y éste intentando alejarse entre retorcijones de sanguijuela mientras seguía musitando excusas no válidas. Era obvio que de nuevo había hecho de las suyas y sacó comida del plato de otra persona. Realmente él nunca cambiaría, eso era una maña que ninguno había podido quitarle jamás y seguramente seguiría ahí hasta el final de sus días. Tal vez su muerte viniera por algo parecido, sacar comida del plato de una persona, que por eso le corten el brazo con una trampa y morir desangrado.

Dejando la bandeja ruidosamente sobre la mesa para llamar la atención de ambos chicos, carraspeó y terminó por entonar:

—Ustedes dos, idiotas, compórtense — dijo con un tono calmado y seguro de sí mismo. Para Sanji era cosa de todos los días tener que controlar a esos dos y por eso él mismo se portaba de la forma más madura que podía, hasta que perdía la compostura por lo que podría ser considerado una nimiedad—: ¡¿No ven que dan una pésima impresión a las hermosas señoritas que nos rodean?! En este momento estoy con _ustedes_, mentecatos, cualquier barbaridad que _ustedes_ hagan también habla mal de mí —finalizó con los ojos fijos en las colegialas de las otras mesas, las que tanto cuchicheaban y ahora le devolvían la mirada con un leve sonrojo coqueto en las mejillas.

Tuviera la edad que tuviera, una señorita era una dama que se debía respetar. Al menos eso pensaba Sanji.

Zoro liberó el agarre lo suficiente para que su presa pudiera volver a su lugar, estaba seguro que el Cejotas había repetido apropósito la palabra "ustedes" dos veces con ese tono de voz. Luffy ya libre comenzó a pensar la mejor forma de sacar comida de la bandeja de Sanji sin que éste se diera cuenta y decidió ignorar las palabras de su nakama. Al final Roronoa apuntó al rubio con el pulgar y con voz trémula soltó:

—Venga, tu novia acaba de terminar contigo y estás estupendo coqueteando con otras. Que fuerza de voluntad tienes.

—¡Cállate, cabeza de alga!

Y Sanji perdió la paciencia (otra vez), Zoro comenzó otro pleito que subió un nivel casi hasta alcanzar los golpes y Luffy continuó riendo escandalosamente mientras se atragantaba con las papas además de comenzar a atacar la hamburguesa de doble queso del rubio.

…

Por tercera vez en diez segundos casi contados apretó el botón que según contaban las leyendas urbanas haría que la luz roja del semáforo cambiara a verde y de este modo pudiera cruzar más rápido, pero como cualquier leyenda que se contaba por las calles esa tampoco estaba surtiendo efecto. Resopló con molestia y se cruzó de brazos, intentando estirar el cuello para ver más allá de la calle y los autos que pasaban. Iban tarde y no es que le importara realmente (pocas veces era puntual) pero estaba aburrido de mantenerse de pie en un punto fijo.

¿Podría saltar sobre los autos como había visto en la escena de esa película que Ace tenía en la tele hace unos días?

A sus espaldas podía escuchar los insultos mutuos que Sanji y Zoro, par de idiotas, se lanzaban el uno contra el otro. El resto de las personas que se aglomeraban a su alrededor, como él esperando poder cruzar, les lanzaban miradas poco disimuladas de desconcierto absoluto. Algunos pocos se alejaban disimuladamente porque además del lenguaje vulgar que utilizaban (¿no se daban cuenta que había niños cerca?) la pinta de pandilleros que ambos chicos llevaban no se las quitaba nadie. Aunque con el rubio era más disimulado.

Luffy se hurgó la nariz con el meñique, ignorando por completo las reglas comunes de la ética y prácticamente pasando por encima sobre las de la higiene personal.

—Maldición, me abuuurro —musitó alargando la última palabra y sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro junto con todo su cuerpo, meciéndose como un barco y logrando que las personas se alejaran más de ellos.

Esos tres críos eran demasiado extraños. Por eso mismo la sociedad estaba de esa forma.

—¿Por qué estás parado a mi lado, _marimo_? —rezongó Sanji con voz de ultratumba mientras empujaba con el hombro a su acompañante y (muy, muy en el fondo debía admitir) amigo o _nakama_, lo que fuera—La calle es lo suficiente ancha como para que te alejes de mí.

—¿Ah? ¿Y por qué mierda debería ser yo quien se mueva de acá? Estaba en este punto antes que tú, cejas rizadas —farfulló en respuesta sin muchos miramientos, con la pereza que le acompañaba pero el puño cerrado listo para ser estrellado contra el rostro de imbécil que el Cejotas tenía consigo.

—¡¿Quieres pelea?!

—¡Con gusto te pateo el trasero!

—¡Miren! ¡Por fin cambió el semáforo! —exclamó Luffy con emoción mientras sonreía en su lugar. Los ciudadanos no esperaron nada más para salir disparados lo más rápido que podían y cruzar la calle. Él mismo tampoco aguardó un minuto más y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dio el primer paso para cruzar la calle casi al trote—¡Zoro! ¡Sanji! ¡Rápido, rápido! ¡No se vayan a quedar atrás! —gritó a mitad de su trayecto con su tono de voz infantil.

—Ojala te pierdas, cabeza de alga —farfulló entre dientes el rubio mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarros, para luego poner uno entre sus labios y encenderlo con su mechero, el mismo que había logrado sacar de la cocina de Baratie sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tenían muchos, dudaba que lo llegaran a extrañar y todavía no habían notado su desaparición.

Zoro lo fulminó con la mirada y resignándose comenzó a caminar para seguir el paso del menor de los tres, intentando calmarse mentalmente y pensando en su propia luz violeta. Quizás, quizás debería intentar hacer meditación algún día porque de lo contrario era fijo que terminaría por asesinar a su acompañante, o podría encontrar amigos nuevos. Las dos opciones parecían muy fiables.

—Preocúpate de tus asuntos.

—¡¿Qué-?!

—¡Sanji! ¡Zoro! ¡Rápido!

Y nuevamente fueron detenidos de causar la siguiente catástrofe en la zona Este de la ciudad por el menor, quien ahora los apuraba con la mirada desde el otro lado de la calle junto con su típico puchero de todos los días.

A su alrededor la ciudad rugía y las personas se dirigían a sus casas para descansar de una ardua jornada laboral; el metro, los buses y los taxis se encontraban llenos cada uno con pasajeros que lo único que pensaban era en dormir y descansar sus agotados cuerpos. Cualquier persona con sentido común que vivía en la capital pensaría en el horario de las siete en adelante solamente para eso o tal vez para observar la teleserie de bajo presupuesto que pasaban por los canales nacionales, pero los jóvenes eran diferentes y para ellos esas horas eran justamente las suyas. Ahora cada uno podían ser reyes y reinas en sus propios universos en miniatura, personas diferentes a las del día (más libres, más soñadoras, sin ataduras a las reglas de los grandes que tenían los pensamientos de saberlo todo en cuanto los rodeaba), los villanos de las comedias.

Monkey D. Luffy nunca perdería un tiempo para pasar con sus nakamas y divertirse un buen rato, conseguir una aventura diaria y emociones por vivir. La noche era joven y ellos también. Luego había tiempo para descansar pero no sería ahora.

Con esos pensamientos en su mente, siguió caminando por las calles ruidosas, esperando ser tragados por las profundidades de los callejones desamparados y preguntándose a sí mismo qué le aguardaría el destino en esos momentos, porque cada día era una aventura guardada de manera cuidadosa en el bolsillo del destino y él deseaba vivir su día a día al máximo.

Cada día valía.

…

La ciudad de Grand Line, la capital más grande del mundo y por ende la que tenía la mayor concentración de diversidad en cuanto a población, se encontraba dividida en cuatro distritos correspondientes a los puntos cardenales: North Blue, South Blue, West Blue y East Blue. De la misma forma, al ser tan grandes, cada una estaba divida en sub comunas interiores que iban del uno al seis cada uno (habiendo de esta forma veinticuatro sub comunas en total dispersas por la zona). Para la facilidad de gobierno cada distrito tenía en su mandato mayor a un Alcalde, que se encargaba de ver los temas de contingencia de cada una de las zonas, por lo cual había cuatro de ellos que eran elegidos a democracia cada seis años. Aun así los Alcaldes tenían su propio jefe, quien era el Rey de la capital y era él quien recibía los informes sobre la situación de cada comuna. Él era la persona encargada de los cambios y cualquier tema respecto a política, economía e incluso legales. El poder absoluto estaba en sus manos. Era el único título que no se encontraba a elección democrática, sino que seguía el linaje de la familia real.

Esa era la forma de organización que la mayor capital mundial tenía, de lo contrario ya sería un desorden hace muchos años. Estarían llenos de huelgas, ataques e incluso podrían alcanzar el tope con las guerras civiles que lograrían acabar con la ciudad en sí.

Aunque no era un secreto a horrores pero tampoco algo que todo el mundo conociera, muchos sabían acerca de las diferentes Bandas que habitaban en los suburbios de cada uno de los distritos y las diferentes peleas que éstas tenían día a día además de noche a noche. Muchas de estos grupos estaban a cargo de las mayores mafias del lado oscuro de Grand Line, las peleas que se generaban y los robos con armas de fuego. Podían ser catalogados de salvajes o incomprendidos pero los mayores enfrentamientos ocurrían entre las mismas Bandas para ganar territorio o por mero amor a la violencia.

Las personas que formaban estos grupos, entre ellos mismos se llamaban Nakamas, los compañeros que no podías traicionar bajo ningún pretexto porque dentro de sus propias leyes aquella era la regla de oro y cada una de estas personas (además de la Banda en sí) estaba catalogado desde la A hasta la S para saber su grado de amenaza. Los grupos que en conjunto podían ser llamados rango S podían ser contados con los dedos de las manos, igual que las personas que podían llegar a ser verdaderos monstruos.

Monkey D. Luffy o Sombrero de paja Luffy, líder de la Banda "Los sombrero de paja", era reconocido en el distrito del East Blue por ser uno de los chicos más jóvenes en llegar a rango S. Las personas que habían tenido la mala suerte de pelear contra él podían afirmar ese hecho, y es que aunque no tuviera una apariencia intimidante (sino todo lo contrario) o se manejara de manera espectacular con las cuchillas o armas como El Cirujano de la muerte, tenía algo que hacía imposible vencerlo con facilidad. También era reconocido por estar dentro de la Saiaku no Sedai junto con otros diez miembros igual de conocidos que él.

Sí algún día el Rey o los mismos Alcaldes de los distritos decidían que la existencia de estas organizaciones debía dejar de andar dando vuelta como una simple idea en los demás ciudadanos, ellos rápidamente serían cazados y quienes desaparecerían primero serían los más llamativos.

Hasta ahora se salvaban porque había personas que todavía hablaban de su existencia como una leyenda urbana. Los periódicos no contaban las atrocidades que otros cometían como algo hecho por una Banda, simplemente lo presentaban como personas. Eso era lo único que los camuflaba, por eso mismo debían seguir siendo discretos el tiempo que fuera suficiente.

—Que estupidez —musitó la joven mientras se pasaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja porque le molestaba en la vista. Con un ruido sordo el periódico arrugado cayó sobre el mesón del bar sin que nadie se diera cuenta de esto. Tomó aire varias veces para calmarse y apoyó la mejilla en su mano, mientras tenía el codo sobre el mesón. Su vaso ya se encontraba vacío frente a ella y el lugar todavía albergaba gente diferente entre sí. Ese día parecía no existir una palabra para caracterizarlos a todos y aunque normalmente el ruido del lugar no le molestaba (y tampoco el encierro en general) ahora se hallaba de mal humor.

Sin que se diera cuenta una sombra ancha se posicionó frente a ella y con rapidez la persona retiró su vaso para llenarlo de nuevo. La actitud de gata arisca de la chica estaba llegando a puntos críticos y anormales. La curiosidad podía con él y las ganas de preguntar qué ocurría lo estaban matando. De reojo lanzaba miradas al periódico olvidado, con sus palabras importantes hechas la nada misma porque ahora nadie les prestaba la atención que seguramente merecían. Era increíble pero de todas las personas que conocía (y que realmente conocía muchas porque ser dueño de un bar diverso te hacía encontrarte con un montón de gente) ella era la única que leía el periódico todos los días. Sin duda una mujer inteligente y eso, lo viera como lo viera, era peligroso.

—¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, Nami? —inquirió su pregunta con su acento personal. Al mismo tiempo llenaba el vaso con profesionalismo.

La chica suspiró de nueva cuenta y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con él.

—Como odio a la prensa —farfulló con molestia observando un punto muerto tras él, quizás los vasos apilados o las diversas botellas con licor. Nami se encontraba balanceando los pies en su lugar porque aunque podía ser considerada alta, los banquillos estaban lo suficientemente alejados del suelo para que sus piernas terminaran colgando—. El departamento parece estar lleno de incompetentes e idiotas, burócratas que solo saben llenar sus malditos bolsillos —escupió esas palabras con un odio personal—. Ninguna noticia ahí puede ser llamada de esa forma. Solo es basura…

El hombre se carcajeó con gracia ante las palabras de ella. Nami realmente era increíble. Normalmente una chica estaría molesta por otras cosas; que el tío que quería no la invitó al baile, los zapatos que iba a comprar todavía no llegaban a la tienda, su novio era un estúpido, su amiga una perra, etc, pero en cambio ella se calentaba la cabeza por noticias que nadie se molestaba en leer. Esos periódicos tenían una vida muy corta, eran entregados y luego terminaban siendo usados de baño para mascotas en los departamento o con algo de suerte para los trabajos de arte infantiles e incluso limpiar ventanas.

Le dejó el vaso frente a ella mientras la música de ambientación que realmente no se escuchaba y el ruido de las conversaciones ajenas los envolvían.

—Nami, deberías preocuparte de otras cosas —opinó sin perder su sonrisa.

Ella simplemente tomó el vaso y jugueteó con éste entre sus dedos durante un buen tiempo.

Masira era un hombre extraño y no sólo por su apariencia sino también por su actitud contradictoria; podía ser una persona madura tanto como una infantil. Seguramente de no ser por Luffy (quien había "encontrado" -por accidente- ese lugar) nunca le hablaría, pero como sorpresa del destino terminó siendo una persona muy amable. Aunque Nami todavía podía recordar las primeras palabras de Luffy al verlo: «¡Chicos! ¡Es Donkey Kong! ¡Qué raro! ¡Es un mono!» y por alguna extraña razón Masira lo malinterpretó pensando que era un halago, se sonrojó y dijo: «¡Ay, que chico tan amable!». Nami no podía dejar de pensar que si tenía la apariencia de un mono, con sus brazos largos, su cuerpo ancho, la abundancia de pelo en su cuerpo y la misma forma de su rostro parecía corroborar eso. Además era un fanático de las bananas (y los monos). Aunque también había dudado de su sexualidad, y todavía lo hacía (pensando sus tratos especiales que tenía con Luffy, tanto sonrojo y agradecimiento exagerado no podía ser coincidencia) pero eso daba igual, más le daba lástima pensar que se diera cuenta de su orientación con una persona como Luffy, a quien las hormonas no parecían funcionarle del todo bien y su interés sexual se podía multiplicar por cero para saber el resultado.

El hermano menor de Masira era igual que él, sólo que con el cabello más largo.

—¡Oye! ¡Nami!

Dejando el vaso sobre la mesa, se dio media vuelta en su lugar solo para encontrarse con la figura conocida de Usopp escabulléndose entre la gente hacia ella. Su nakama miraba en diversas direcciones, como si estuviera buscando algo y luego de unos cuantos pasos pudo llegar hasta ella. Su apariencia era la de todos los días: un desastre, pero ahora estaba ligeramente peor, podía pensar que se había quedado jugando con sus cacharros o había ido a ayudar a la familiar de pirotécnicos de la cual era amigo.

—Usopp —dijo su nombre en saludo.

Su compañero sólo miró nuevamente hacia sus costados, como si intentara encontrar algo invisible o esperara que una persona saltara de la nada.

—¿Dónde está Luffy? —inquirió con rapidez pero una ligera molestia escuchándose en su voz.

Nami se encogió de hombros y apoyó la espalda en la barra, derrotada. El dolor de espalda había comenzado a matarla y el encierro del lugar, junto con el calor que creaba, hacía que su ropa se pegara a su cuerpo de manera asquerosa igual que mechones de su cabello. Su poca casi inexistente paciencia comenzaba a escabullirse.

—Somos los que ves —respondió con claro sarcasmo observando a los demás que bebían y reían pero ninguno era alguno de sus compañeros—.Todavía no ha llegado.

—Hay que ver —Usopp se cruzó de brazos con resignación—. Siempre él dice una hora e igual llega tarde. ¿Qué clase de líder de Banda tenemos?

—Quién sabe, a veces me pregunto lo mismo.

De pronto escuchó la risa característica de su la mayoría de las veces inútil amigo, y alzando la vista se encontró con su actitud usual de "Yo-soy-el-mejor". Usopp solía tener esa clase de ataques de ego, pero no le duraban mucho y menos cuando estaban en medio del enfrentamiento con alguna otra banda, ahí era cuando prefería esconderse pero no importaba lo que los demás dijeran de él de todas formas era la persona con la mejor puntería que Nami conocía y eso le sumaba puntos.

Usopp se llevó una mano al mentón utilizando la pose que había practicado horas frente al espejo de su cuarto.

—Bueno, este momento algún día tendría que llegar. Aquí es cuando el gran Usopp-sama será quien se convierta en el nuevo líder. ¡Sí tanto me ruegan pues tengo que escuchar el pedido del público! ¡Todos exclamen "Usopp-sama" con fuerza! Y… ¡Oye! —Usopp detuvo su monologo al volver la mirada y encontrarse con que Nami no lo estaba escuchando, ni si quiera fingía lo mínimo en que lo hacía. La chica se encontraba dándole la espalda y pidiendo otro vaso a Masira e incluso prefería conversar con él—¡Nami, maldita! ¡Escucha lo que los demás tienen para decir! —exclamó con furia mientras caminaba a zancadas hasta la chica, apoyaba la palma de su mano en la barra y se inclinaba hacia ella.

Nami, sosteniendo de manera elegante el vaso con su mano izquierda, no se inmutó por su cercanía y con simpleza levantó la mano derecha para atrapar su larga nariz, logrando moverlo de su lugar mientras se quejaba del dolor ocasionado a su anotomía. Nami no tenía piedad en momentos como esos y simplemente le tiraba la extremidad, haciendo que todo su cuerpo siguiera el movimiento efectuado. Usopp lo único que podía hacer era mover de manera frenética los brazos como imitando un pájaro que intenta emprender el vuelo de huida, además de gritar para que lo dejara ir. Suplicas que claramente la chica no escuchara hasta que se cansara de torturarlo.

—Y los otros todavía no han llegado, menudo problema, podría estar haciendo _tantas _cosas productivas en este momento –Nami suspiró con fuerza mientras jugueteaba con el vaso que tenía frente a ella.

Usopp intentó no decir nada pero la forma en que mencionaba la palabra "tantas" no le daba muy buena espina. Nami era la clase de chica que podría hacer un montón de cosas por su tan preciado dinero, se la imaginaba por completo asesinando a alguien u ocultando un cadáver. Además, no era secreto que varias veces había robado en su vida, desde pequeña lo hacía pero como Luffy siempre decía: «El pasado no es importante», y todos sentían que tenía razón, pues entonces nadie se preocupaba de eso. Eran amigos, se protegían y querían, con eso bastaba.

—Oye, Nami, ¿quieres soltarme ahora? –se quejó con lágrimas escociendo en la orilla de sus ojos por el dolor.

—¿Por qué debe tardar tanto? —bufó ésta.

—¡No lo sé! ¡No la pagues conmigo!

Sí hubiera sido por ella lo más probable es que seguiría con su paliza, pero algo la detuvo, o mejor dicho _alguien_. Para suerte de Usopp (y el resto de los presentes que habían temido por la seguridad del chico) el líder de la Banda los Sombrero de paja había llegado, con su misma actitud relajada y de niño que tenía siempre. Por ambos costados caminaban Sanji y Zoro, igual que perro y gato; lanzándose miradas recelosas y a punto de soltar sobre el cuello del otro.

Nami no esperó para levantarse de su lugar y darle un buen golpe en el estómago que lo hizo retorcerse durante unos buenos segundos, además de toser.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas hacernos esperar? —gruñó con molestia, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho e ignorando las palabras de amor eterno que Sanji le dedicaba.

—Lo… Lo siento —tosió durante unos segundos Monkey D. Luffy mientras se enderezaba en su lugar. Su sonrisa ancha era lo que todo el mundo decía que lo convertía en una persona tan carismática, alguien que costaba mucho odiar—¿Vamos?

Con resignación se levantaron de su lugar, listos para seguir al problemático amigo con el que se habían cruzado en esa vida, el periódico con sus noticias importantes todavía olvidado en su lugar y el ruido que hacían los demás apaciguando el sonido que hacían los pasos de la que se consideraba una de las bandas más peligrosas de la zona.

Una que tenía una clasificación "S".


	2. II: TDAH

**Gomu Gomu man.**

**II**

**—****TDAH****—**

_«Tener un hermano menor idiota hace que su hermano mayor se preocupe»_

Sacándose los cascos de los audífonos de los oídos, apagando lo más rápido que podía la música de su arcaico celular y al mismo tiempo arreglándose de forma veloz sus pantalones (porque la bragueta insistía en bajarse), suspiró e intentó no pensar mucho sobre estar dentro de ese establecimiento que juró nunca más volver a pisar cuando por fin se vio libre. Pasó una mano por su cabello negro y chasqueó la lengua porque no había tenido tiempo si quiera de ducharse; su cabeza era un nido de pájaros casi de forma literal, podía sentir los nudos en algunos mechones. Lo único que podía hacer para quitarlos era tironear durante un segundo o dos.

Portgas D. Ace, con veinte años e irónicamente unos veinte ejercicios de matemáticas II esperando en su habitación para ser resueltos, se dio el último ánimo propio y decidió que más fácil sería terminar todo aquel trámite lo más veloz que pudiera. Empujó la puerta que daba paso a la oficina del rector y se encontró de frente con la secretaria, quien al alzar la mirada de la pantalla del computador sonrió de manera ancha al verlo. Pudo observar que había leves perlas de sudor en su frente y es que en verano no se podía esperar menos, era evidente que el aire acondicionado estaba malo (como siempre).

—¡Vaya! ¡Ace, es un gusto grato verte aquí! Que sorpresa —sonrió Tashigi como si realmente estuviera encantada con verlo de nuevo o si de verdad fuera una sorpresa que estuviera ahí. La joven mujer se ajustó las gafas que se le resbalaban sobre el puente de la nariz, igual que siempre. Era un poco nostálgico darse cuenta que las cosas no habían cambiado realmente ahí, mientras que él se sentía otra persona en todos los sentidos—. Aunque debo decir que sí querías hacer una visita podías llamar antes —reprochó mientras arrugaba su diminuta y linda nariz.

Tashigi tenía veinticuatro años. Era una mujer encantadora pero un poco habladora en cosas que debía mantener silencio, además de que evidentemente era muy guapa y Ace la había conocido por primera vez cuando tenía dieciséis años, todavía estando en el instituto. Era la mano derecha del rector desde siempre y cuando pudo la llevó a trabajar junto a él. Tenía un recuerdo perfecto acerca de la primera vez que la vio, después de meterse en una pelea de la cual se acordaba vagamente porque lo más probable fue por una nimiedad, y esperando al rector se encontró con ella. Verla fue un _shock _inicial, se quedó pasmado para luego recapacitar. Su reacción no pudo haber sido otra porque era un adolescente hormonal todavía, por ello no se preocupaba mucho, aunque siempre había sido muy amable con ella y a veces se quedaban conversando.

Ace cerró la puerta lentamente tras él y sonrió de manera cordial pero sin muchas ganas. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos no podían ser disimuladas y tampoco el aspecto de vagabundo que en ese momento estaba obligado a llevar.

—Buenos días, Tashigi —saludó con cortesía como era lo correcto. No podía ir contra los modales en momentos como ese, siempre decían que de los tres hermanos (aunque normalmente lo comparaban más con el menor) él era el más amable y educado. Debía ser el ejemplo, se supone—. Bueno, no es una visita… —respondió pasando un brazo tras su cabeza y adentrándose al lugar con pasos ligeros. Sus converse oscuras apenas resonaban en el suelo.

Tashigi asintió sin culparlo de nada, lo cual Ace esperaba que hiciera.

—Comprendo, al parecer te están esperando —comentó con una sonrisa ligera mientras volvía a arreglarse las gafas. Con un gesto de cabeza apuntó hacia la puerta que daba a la oficina del rector, en ella se leía claramente el título. Parecía estar invitándolo a entrar, podía pensar que con esa normalidad con la cual le hablaba iba a tomar el té y no a una reunión un poco relevante.

—Gracias, Tashigi —sonrió con gratitud nata.

La chica asintió y correspondió su sonrisa.

Ace no dijo nada más, tenía cosas que hacer y no podía seguir desperdiciando tiempo. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos de forma suave dándose otra vez ánimos para seguir con aquel acto.

Desde adentro se escuchó un claro "Adelante" y Ace haciendo caso de la invitación abrió la puerta decidiendo en silencio que fuera lo que fuera. Ya no podía seguir pensando tanto al respecto, solamente le quedaba actuar. No tuvo que dar más que un paso, cerrar la puerta y sentir que había entrado a una ratonera porque el olor a cigarro y puro que había estaba tan concentrado que era increíble estar segundos ahí sin desarrollar al instante un cáncer pulmonar. Las ventanas todavía estando abiertas no lograban ventilar todo el lugar y además las paredes se veían tan grises que deprimía.

«Ya, ya recuerdo porqué odiaba tanto estar acá», pensó con pereza.

Sobre el escritorio que había en la habitación se encontraba en una placa dorada grabado el nombre de "Sr. Smoker. RECTOR". Detrás de la mesa estaba el susodicho con su mirada seria de pocos amigos; el cabello igual que siempre y era tan grande que podía pasar fácilmente como guardia de seguridad. Frente a él pudo reconocer al instante el cabello desordenado de su hermano menor, quien se encontraba de espaldas a él. Pudo ver que Luffy se movía en la silla sin importar que la mirada del rector estuviera sobre su cuerpo, se mecía de un lado a otro y daba la impresión de estar haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía (la cual no era poca) para no salir corriendo, no por miedo sino porque a leguas podía reconocer su aspecto de abatido (por estar encerrado) y aburrimiento.

—Hmp —musitó Smoker mientras alzaba la mirada y lo intentaba intimidar con ella. Seguía siendo la mirada de hielo que recordaba y seguramente si tuviera quince años le seguiría dando miedo. El hombre parecía tan encantado como él de encontrarlo frente a sus narices, pisando el suelo de su oficina—. Mira lo que ha traído la basura; Portgas D. Ace —lo llamó con su nombre completo como siempre hacía cada vez que lo iban a regañar y es que no era su culpa que en el instituto (y vida en general) tuviera un imán para atraer los problemas—. Creí que me había librado de ti hace dos años cuando te graduaste y al fin te fuiste de esta institución.

—También me da gusto verte, Smoker —se deleitó con el poder de tutear a quien alguna vez fue un tipo de jefe para él—. Soy un sujeto muy impredecible —comentó mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans desgastados y se encogía de hombros.

—Creí haber llamado al _tutor _de Luffy, no al hermano mayor —Smoker lo siguió observando, cada vez más irritado por estar perdiendo el tiempo con tal par de payasos y haciendo énfasis en la palabra que quería resaltar, a ver sí alguna de los dos cabeza dura que eran lo pillaban.

—¡Hola, Ace! —saludó Luffy con una sonrisa, ignorando por completo el aire tenso que se formaba en el lugar y dándose vuelta en la silla para ver a su hermano. Su sonrisa seguía siendo la de siempre.

Ace apretó la mano en un puño aunque en su mente intentaba contenerse como podía. Su mano libre la apoyó en el hombro de su pequeño hermano, saludándole con una sonrisa de confianza. Luego dirigió su mirada seria a la del rector del instituto y quedándose junto a Luffy argumentó:

—Por lástima, su _tutor _no puede venir hoy —«O nunca. Nadie quiere verle la cara a ese hombre», pensó con pereza—. Tendrás que conformarte conmigo hoy.

Smoker se quedó en silencio mientras lo seguía analizando y entonces sin importar estar en su propio despacho frente a un estudiando (además de un egresado, pero no le interesaba) encendió un cigarro con una rapidez increíble y lo llevó a sus labios. El humo gris de manera veloz comenzó a llenar la sala y formar vueltas como haría una serpiente en el aire. Exhalando el humo todavía observando a esos dos chicos; el menor removiéndose en la silla como si tuviera petardos en el trasero y el mayor con una expresión seria que no se la quitaba nadie cuando se trataba de su hermano menor, sonrió de lado pero no con gusto sino con resignación:

—Últimamente con los "D" lo único que puedo hacer es conformarme.

Ace sonrió de lado de manera socarrona, sus pecas resaltando como astros en su piel blanca y las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron levemente. Se encogió de hombros mientras Luffy sonreía observando a su hermano, regalándole codazos en las costillas que ni si quiera lograban inmutarlo y evitando observar directamente al rector que parecía tener una clase de problema personal con él porque siempre le llamaba por alguna razón.

—¿Puedo confiar en que no te quedarás dormido, Portgas D. Ace? —inquirió el hombre mientras soltaba el humo lentamente, casi dibujando en el aire.

—Averigüémoslo —respondió el pecoso firmando su sentencia de horca.

**…**

Sentado junto a su hermano menor, Ace intentaba mantenerse lo más sereno que podía en la silla con la espalda bien recta. Tenía que estar ahí el tiempo que Smoker viera necesario (y quién sabía sí ese hombre deseaba hacerle la vida imposible ahora que ya ni siquiera era alumno) sin flaquear ni un solo segundo, demostrar que él era muy responsable y un buen ejemplo. Incluso más que eso debía dar la cara por el tonto de su hermano menor. Era su responsabilidad, lo habían dejado específicamente a cargo de Luffy durante la semana en que estuvieran solos y aunque había rezado a todos los Dioses que existían en silencio para no tener que responder por él de una u otra forma, pareciera que no habían escuchado sus suplicas.

Por el rabillo del ojo miró a Luffy, quien observaba más allá de Smoker en dirección a la ventana tras su espalda y parecía muy concentrado intentando ver a través de las persianas.

—Bien, terminemos con esto rápido —Smoker exhaló el humo de su segundo puro y dejó una gorda carpeta repleta de papeles sobre el escritorio. La fuerza fue suficiente para hacer temblar las pocas cosas que había sobre la mesa, además de generar que Luffy se sobresaltara en su lugar y le lanzara una mirada irritada, junto con una mueca de leve nerviosismo.

No es que Luffy fuera muy listo o se diera cuenta al instante de las cosas que no le interesaban. Necesitaba estar cien por ciento concentrado en algo (lo cual ya era muy difícil) para que ocurriera, pero lo que Ace tenía claro de lo mucho que lo conocía es que su tonto hermano menor tenía muy bien desarrollado el instinto primitivo de todas las personas; ése que a veces se olvidaba por los lujos de la vida moderna. Era aquella intuición que todos los animales tenían para comprender cuándo estaban en peligro y qué debían hacer para evitarlo. Era sorprendente pero Luffy aunque no comprendiera la situación usando su cerebro, su cuerpo e intuición le decía que estaba en peligro. Por eso mismo Ace pudo darse cuenta el momento justo en que su hermano se tensó más de lo normal, cuando el rector abrió la carpeta y comenzó a pasar las muchas hojas llenas de palabras hasta casi salirse de ésta.

Luffy tenía toda la actitud de querer salir corriendo. Justamente esa intuición debía estar diciéndole que se encontraba frente a un peligro bestial.

—Veamos… sí el tutor de Luffy no está —Smoker parecía estar hablando consigo mismo pero de todas formas puso énfasis en la palabra clave que ahí había—. No tengo más opción que hablar contigo, Portgas D. Ace.

—Como guste, Smoker —musitó Ace sacando sus buenos modales a brillar en momentos como esos. Se cruzó de brazos mientras se preguntaba por qué crestas simplemente no podía llamarlo por su nombre de pila, ¿acaso siempre le iba a decir por el completo? Algo así era una pérdida de tiempo en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero no podía pedir mucho, desde que estaba en la escuela ocurría—¿Qué pasa ahora con mi hermano?

La carpeta olía a recuerdos, regaños, diversión y consecuencias. Luffy tenía claro aquello mientras observaba la expresión del viejo humo cuando éste buscaba la hoja adecuada en toda la pocilga que ahí había. Nadie comprendería pero en ese lugar existía toda una historia escrita, más todavía porque había estado en el mismo establecimiento desde que era un enano y cada una de las cosas significaban una historia diferente; la primera pelea con Zoro, su primera travesura como compañeros, cuando acompañaron a Sanji a revisar qué cuernos hacían los cocineros de la escuela, etc. Claro que también tenía cosas simplemente por él pero es que daba la impresión que los profesores tenían una manía con su persona porque cosa que hacía es que estaba mala; que no se podía comer en clases, tampoco dormir, menos conversar, estaba mal golpear a un compañero que se lo merecía por molestar a sus _nakamas_ y peor todavía era patearle el trasero a quien hacía llorar a sus amigas, no se podía saltar las clases aunque estuvieran aburridas y no podía comparar respuestas con sus amigos. Realmente Luffy no comprendía por qué estaba mal, él (que supiera) no hacía cosas malas a posta, simplemente era algo muy parecido a justicia, cada uno tenía una visión propia de ésta y la de él era como era, pero tenía claro que no hacía cosas malas. Luffy nunca en su vida había dicho una mentira, no robaba, se disculpaba sinceramente cuando cometía un accidente y pasaba a llevar a alguien que no lo merecía, quería ver sonreír a quienes estaban tristes y sí alguien realmente estaba arrepentido por sus actos él los perdonaba.

Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema? Realmente debían tener uno con él.

—...Pero ya le he dicho, es obvio que él no lo hizo a propósito…

Luffy parpadeó y colgando los pies por la orilla de la silla, al mismo tiempo que los balanceaba, miró desde Ace hasta Smoker. Ambos con los rostros serios y uno más fastidiado que el otro.

—Comprenda su situación —musitó su hermano con la voz molesta y el ceño fruncido.

«¿Eh?», sobre su cabeza podía ver volar una mosca y no, eran dos, volaban en círculos. Era muy gracioso, parecía que estuvieran bailando. A él le gustaba bailar y más cuando estaba con sus nakamas.

—…Todos los papeles están al día, ¿acaso la escuela no los guarda? —Ace cada vez se veía más y más molesto. Eran pocas las veces en que perdía la compostura pero una de ellas daba cuando se metían con cosas que a los demás no les incumbían—¿Qué tanto guardan en esas carpetas?

—Portgas D. Ace, la escuela comprende la situación de su… _hermano _—Smoker le lanzó una mirada rápida y mortífera. Su voz se escuchaba molesta por el sólo hecho de tener a esos dos dolores de culo frente a su nariz—, por eso mismo sigue en la escuela y no lo hemos expulsado. Aunque sí fuera por mí…

—¡Pero…!

«¿Eh?», a Luffy no le gustaba para nada la forma en la cual Smoker miraba a su hermano y tampoco a él. ¿Acaso tenía algún problema?

—¡Todavía…! —Smoker llamó la atención de ambos alzando la voz sobre el ruido que Ace estaba a punto de hacer e incluso las teclas del computador de Tashigi fuera de la oficina. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y esperando con atención el siguiente movimiento. Smoker siguió hablando—: Todavía teniendo en cuenta su situación la escuela no puede pasar por alto todos los dolores de cabeza que ha dado este mocoso. Ya ha sido suficiente durante la semana (y toda su vida) pero hoy fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

La atención de Luffy recayó por completo en Smoker cuando éste consiguió la hoja de vida que buscaba: la de hoy. Exponiendo con atención las anotaciones que los profesores habían hecho y él tuvo que traspasar para archivarla en su carpeta personal, todo lo que hiciera estaría guardado para toda la vida fuera bueno o malo.

Luffy enarcó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza, curioso y confundido.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —inquirió con rapidez para saciar su curiosidad y olvidando controlar el vocabulario cuando estaba frente a una figura de respeto. La letra era de computador y lo suficientemente pequeña para darle un buen trabajo intentando leerla. Necesitaba achicar los ojos y enfocar la vista como pudiera, además de inclinarse en dirección a la mesa—¡Ahí sale mi nombre!

Ace enarcó una sola ceja y se preparó mentalmente.

—Ha golpeado a dos compañeros —comenzó a entonar Smoker con la irritación en su voz y deseando que ese niño simplemente desapareciera de la escuela. Era un «Elemento» en toda la regla, problema que se creara en la escuela él tenía algo que ver. Un alumno quisquilloso y alguien de cuidado. En todo lo que había estado en esa institución tuvo que pasar por el famoso «Trío D», quienes eran nada menos que los conocidos (y temidos) hermanos compuestos por Sabo, Ace y Luffy, respectivamente. De hecho Sabo no fue tanto un problema, sí, podía llegar a crear uno que otro desorden pero podía ser controlado con mano dura y ese mismo año (porque tenían la misma edad) estaba Ace, quien al principio cuando era un niño era el terror de las profesoras de los cursos menores y la mayor influenza de su hermano Sabo, ambos se complementaban en sus travesuras. No sabía cómo (aunque estaba casi seguro que algo había oído sobre una profesora maravillosa que prácticamente era un ángel enviado por Dios a la Tierra para que hiciera algo con el crío) pero Ace pasando unos cuantos años cuando creció se volvió alguien más correcto y con modales, logrando bajar el nivel de estrés de ambos huracanes. El problema llegó con su hermano menor, Luffy, quien era un dolor en todo el sentido de la palabra y parecía haber sacado lo peor de los dos hermanos. Ace, mientras estuvo en la escuela durante sus últimos años, se encargó de echarle un ojo y sacarlo de sus apuros (hermosas épocas en que sólo tenía que lidiar con ese «Elemento» semana por medio) pero tuvieron que graduarse y aunque se sintió liberado por quitarse de encima dos de los hermanos, todavía le quedaba el peor. El mismo que es encontraba frente a él en ese segundo babeando todos sus papeles y a punto de romper la silla por balancearse tanto sobre ella—. Uno tuvo que ir a emergencias para que le arreglaran la nariz y al otro se le cayó un diente.

—¡Ellos se lo merecían! —exclamó Luffy mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes sólo de recordar a esos dos tipos. No los perdonaría, realmente nunca lo haría—Los golpearía de nuevo porque se lo merecían, ¡hicieron…!

—¡No me interesa qué hicieron! —le cortó Smoker con impaciencia—No comiences peleas así como así.

Ace cada vez más deseaba estar en otro lugar. Podría estar perfectamente en su habitación, encerrado, en el taller gastando su energía y tiempo mientras escuchaba Green Day y pensaba en lo buena que estaba Megan Fox o también podía echarse una siesta e incluso ir a comer a algún lugar.

—Rompió uno de los computadores…

—¡Fue un accidente! No creí que pasara nada malo sí veía qué ocurría con los cables.

—Salió de la sala sin permiso.

—¡Necesitaba orinar! Mi vejiga estaba a punto de explotar, de todas formas el profesor lo hace todo el tiempo y no me quería dejar ir.

—Y lo de hoy —Smoker dejó de leer las anotaciones que casi se sabía de memoria, un poco más y las estaría recitando mientras dormía. Lanzó el papel sobre la mesa y cruzó las manos sobre su rostro mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa y así poder apoyar la barbilla—, insultar a un profesor.

«Realmente puede ser un idiota», pensó Ace mientras sentía como todas sus ideas de largarse lo más rápido de ahí desaparecían al tiempo que esas palabras llegaban a su oído. ¿Qué habían hecho mal? Bueno, la verdad es que seguramente parte de la hiperactividad de Luffy recaía en él, pero de todos modos siempre le estaba diciendo lo que estaba bien o mal e intentaba que no se metiera en problemas. Realmente quería ser un excelente hermano mayor y aunque evitaba el cincuenta por ciento de las cosas que Luffy podría hacer, le otro cincuenta seguía ahí. Sentía que estaba fallando.

—Pero es que él… ¡insultó a uno de mis…! —Luffy chilló de dolor y no pudo completar su oración cuando sintió el leve pero efectivo pellizco que Ace le había hecho en la espalda baja. Su hermano tenía mucha fuerza y a veces se podía pasar un poco—¡Ace! ¿Qué demonios?

Ace le lanzó una mirada significativa que esperaba comprendiera. No podía ir hablando libremente por donde quisiera, ¿no se daba cuenta acaso? ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetírselo?

Al final inclinó la cabeza en gesto de disculpa y obligó a que Luffy también lo hiciera. Luego observó a Smoker directamente a los ojos, con toda la seriedad que podía reunir gracias a sus veinte años de edad. Comprendía que ahora no podía salvar a su hermano con excusas o fuerza bruta, esto no era una pelea callejera o algo por el estilo, era la escuela (la única que sería capaz de soportarlo) y es que comprendía que él fue un dolor de muelas durante sus primeros años de niñez, Luffy era mil veces peor. Era su hermano mayor y era su trabajo protegerlo, de todas las cosas del mundo le había tocado estar a cargo de un hermano menor tonto y problemático que encontraba problemas allá donde no los había. No podía salvarlo de otra forma porque era cierto que Smoker tenía razón y quien debía disculparse eran ellos.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, Smoker. Sé que mi hermano es un problemático pero le pido que no lo expulsen —comenzó mientras apretaba los puños y seguía retando a juego de miradas con el rector del establecimiento—. Solo queda un año para que se gradúen, sería muy problemático sí Luffy se quedara sin escuela. Me disculpo por todos los problemas que le ha causado… Y tú —Ace miró a Luffy, quien se encontraba observando sin expresión la escena. Un rápido y efectivo golpe en la cabeza fue suficiente para hacer que saliera de su lapsus mental y lo observara con reproche, al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la zona del golpe. Ace relajó la mano como pudo y lo observo con una pequeña sonrisa—Tú también, Luffy.

El menor todavía sosteniendo donde lo habían golpeado (su hermano tenía la mano pesada) inclinó la cabeza también y mirando el suelo musitó sin muchas ganas, parte vergüenza y sintiéndose rendido:

—Sé que fue mi culpa. Lo siento mucho por todo lo que hice. Por favor deme otra oportunidad. Esta vez realmente no fallaré —recitó con voz monótona casi robótica, completamente acostumbrado a decir esas disculpas. Siempre tenía que disculparse por una que otra cosa.

Ace asintió, aliviado y sintiendo como un peso desaparecía de encima de él

Smoker sólo deseo terminar lo más rápido posible con todo eso pero ahora quedaba otro tema delicado. Prendió otro puro, sin interesarle ni un poco arruinar los pulmones de los hermanos D y haciendo sonar su cuello, dijo:

—Ahora el tema de las notas.

«Estaremos aquí toda la tarde», concluyó Ace con resignación.

…

A los seis años le habían diagnosticado trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad (TDAH) y aunque no fue algo inesperado de alguien como él, sí fue chocante porque recordaba perfectamente la expresión de desconcierto que Dadan (quien lo había "escoltado" también y preocupado de que no saliera huyendo porque odiaba los doctores) había tenido mientras estaba sentada en la pequeña silla a su derecha. Recordaba que había alzado ambas cejas y bombardeó con preguntas al doctor (doctora) respectivamente. Garp, su abuelo, en cambio sólo se había cruzado de brazos y quedado en completo silencio mientras pensaba qué tendría eso que ver con la vida de su nieto. Bien, según lo que decía el doctor le tomaría más trabajo poner un poco de atención, ¿y eso qué? Todos se distraían con facilidad en esos tiempos, los jóvenes cada vez se veían más vagos porque en sus tiempos recordaba lo mucho que entrenaba a diario para ser parte de la marina. Lo logró, por supuesto, siendo el mejor de su clase y en todo lo que lo envolviera respectivamente.

—¿Esto puede ser hereditario? —había preguntado de pronto Dadan mientras lanzaba miradas significativas a Garp, quien todavía se mantenía en silencio y bastante sereno para lo que cualquiera pudiera creer. Habían prácticamente diagnosticado a su nieto con un trastorno que lo seguiría toda su vida y él seguía contando pajaritos en el aire.

Kureha había mirado directamente a Dadan, lista para explicar sus conocimientos:

—En la mayoría de los casos, que correspondería al ochenta por ciento según los estudios, sí se presentan factores hereditarios. Hay un factor genético de suma importancia que está relacionado con el TDAH.

Dadan lanzó otra mirada al viejo Garp y sintió que todos los cables conectaban al instante.

—Ya veo.

Luffy, quien se encontraba sentado al medio, simplemente observaba a la doctora y se apretaba las mejillas con aburrimiento. Quería irse de ahí.

—¿Y entonces? —Garp había hecho la pregunta como si estuviera preguntando la siguiente táctica de un equipo de futbol y no sobre la salud de su nieto, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus grandes brazos sobre el pecho y también se reclinaba en la silla porque aunque era una persona mayor seguía teniendo la complexión de un hombre de mediana edad—¿Ahora qué? —y diciendo esas palabras también se encargaba de darle un golpe en la cabeza al niño, quien no esperó para quejarse del dolor.

Luffy se llevó ambas manos a la zona más sorprendido que adolorido por tan cotidiano acto, seguro de que le saldría un chichón nuevo y es que Garp podía ser un bruto de cuidado que andaba repartiendo golpes como sí tarjetas de presentación se tratara.

—¡Duele! ¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió indignado mientras fulminaba al mayor con la mirada, pero poco lo tomaban en cuenta siendo tan pequeño, lo suficiente para parecer una pulga quisquillosa.

—¡Torpe! ¿Qué es eso de déficit atencional? —nuevamente se encargaba de darle otro golpe con tanto ahínco como el anterior. Luffy no podía hacer nada bajo aquel ataque, era como la nariz susurrante del rechazo total para Kronk. En realidad Garp no estaba haciendo nada más que transmitir su preocupación hacia su nieto, no es que realmente estuviera molesto—¡Idiota!

Kureha ignoró por completo a esos dos y se dirigió solamente a Dadan, quien parecía ser la más atenta (aunque cerraba los puños para no golpear a ambos chicos y que se quedaran quietos de una buena vez). Interiormente lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí y poder tomar un poco de licor, aunque para ello tuviera que cruzar la puerta del consultorio, atravesar la calle y pasar a la botillería.

—Entonces… ¿cómo se cura? —consultó Dadan con voz trémula y cuidadosa, sintiendo que estaba pisando hielo fino. Sí era cierto que Luffy no era su nieto realmente, pero lo sentía como uno y en verdad se preocupaba por la salud de él, al igual que sus otros dos escandalosos hermanos. Los había visto crecer todos esos años, era inútil intentar apagar la llama que debía apodar preocupación.

La doctora suspiró y comenzó a escribir rápidamente la receta médica en una hoja, con la letra más legible que podía hacer pero como no tenía verdaderas ganas de escribir le salió igual a jeroglíficos.

—El TDAH no se cura, tendrá que vivir con ello toda su vida y también las personas que convivan a su alrededor deberán aprender a tratar con él. Es un poco delicado pero con el tratamiento adecuado y el conocimiento necesario será fácil de llevar. Podrían incluso llevarlo con un psicólogo más adelante sí ven necesario. ¿Tiene hermanos?

Dadan parpadeó varias veces mientras procesaba la pregunta que la había sacado bruscamente de su trance en el cual se había concentrado al cien por ciento por adquirir todas las palabras que Kureha soltaba con la tranquilidad de un mar calmo. Asintió varias veces con lentitud para luego carraspear y poder responder:

—Sí, dos hermanos —la imagen de un Ace con la cara sucia llena de tierra (cosa que hacía que sus pecas no se vieran) y de un Sabo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cual le faltaba un diente llenó su mente—, son mayores que él por tres años —especificó y de pronto Dadan se encontró contando casi toda la vida de esos tres chiquillos, aunque realmente no se lo habían preguntado pero las palabras salían unas tras otras sin que pudiera detenerlas—: Y todavía con la diferencia de edad se llevan la mar de bien. Luffy los ve como dos clase de modelos a seguir, especialmente a Ace. Siempre los está persiguiendo para que lo incluyan en sus travesuras.

—Ya veo —asintió Kureha con un rostro inexpresivo pero que internamente se carcajeaba con aquello. Podía decir que ese niño lo tenía bien y eso le hacía sentir a gusto, seguramente esa era una de las cosas bonitas de haber estudiado medicina (posiblemente)—. Le sugiero Ritalin, eso es lo que va a tener que tomar para minimizar la hiperactividad. Le ayudara —terminando el papel con la receta extendió el brazo y Dadan lo recibió con seriedad.

Kureha observó a Luffy, quien seguía con un puchero molesto en el rostro observando a su abuelo y con una sonrisa socarrona llamó su atención, haciendo que el infante dejara de mandar rayos por los ojos y volteara toda su atención (o parte de ella. Con chicos con tal déficit era muy difícil apostar al cien por ciento en algo, perfectamente podía estar viendo las calcomanías que tenía pegadas en la pared a sus espaldas). Tenía una cara graciosa y era relativamente más delgado que otros niños, aunque su cabello negro era un nido de pájaros.

—Oye, niño —musitó sin despegar su mirada penetrante de él—¿Eres feliz?

—Si —Luffy asintió con serenidad, sin dudar ni dos segundos de su respuesta y logrando que Kureha se sintiera dichosa por aquella respuesta.

La mujer volvió a reír con gracia.

—¡Ya veo! Me alegro. Eso es lo más importante.

…

Lo primero que Luffy hizo cuando su hermano abrió la puerta del departamento (con sus propias llaves porque a él se le habían quedado las suyas debajo de la cama, seguramente, o con suerte en alguna parte del departamento) fue correr hasta la cocina y abrir el refrigerador para sacar una gaseosa, luego la despensa y sacar una bolsa de frituras que seguía intacta. Parecía tan fresco como una lechuga, como si todas las palabras de Smoker hubieran entrado por un oído y salido por el otro.

Ace intentó no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y suspiró cansado para luego seguir con la mirada a su hermano menor, quien era un desastre en toda la regla. Éste se desplomó rápidamente en el sillón del living y encendió la televisión, justamente en un programa ruidoso y nada cultural. Luffy comenzó a hacer porras mientras comía y bebía soda al mismo tiempo, su sonrisa de tonto no se le quitaba del rostro y eso lo hacía relativamente feliz pero también se hallaba preocupado. Sin muchos miramientos, luego de ponerle el cerrojo a la puerta de entrada (en caso de emergencia) caminó hasta quedar junto a Luffy, quien seguía muy ensimismado en el programa.

—Oye, Luffy, ¿no crees que…? —se cortó a la mitad porque se dio cuenta que era tema muerto. No podía hablar de la conversación que habían tenido con Smoker ahora mismo porque seguramente él no lo escucharía.

Debía andar con cuidado.

—¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo, Ace? —preguntó Luffy mientras desviaba la mirada de la pantalla y lo observaba con confusión, ladeando ligeramente el rostro. De forma inconsciente apretó la bolsa de frituras contra su pecho, listo en caso de que Ace intentara robarle alguna sin su consentimiento.

En cambio, él simplemente sonrió como siempre hacía (muy parecido a él) y se sentó a su lado con estrepito, logrando que saltara ligeramente en su lugar y se viera mitad aplastado por el cuerpo más grande de su hermano. La actitud jovial de Ace no le dio sospecha de nada más y simplemente correspondió su sonrisa para después beber otro sorbo de soda. El líquido era dulce y las burbujas hacían que sus ojos se cristalizaran.

—Qué extraño que decidas quedarte en casa ahora, Luffy. Normalmente estarías afuera, ¿no? ¿No hay nada que hacer en las calles con tus amigos? —Ace lo observó con atención, haciendo su pregunta con trampa de manera cuidadosa. Sí era extraño que Luffy se encontrara sentado en el sillón viendo la tele y no en las calles, haciendo quién sabe qué (en su interior deseaba que no fueran muchos problemas). Era una actitud inusual.

Observando de manera atenta a su hermano menor, Ace pudo notar como se tensaba ligeramente en su lugar y parecía sudar frío. Tragó lentamente el resto de comida que tenía en su boca y sus pupilas se desviaron hacia varios puntos muertos de la habitación, intentando de forma inútil no observarlo de frente. Pensó en darle un empujón amistoso para que se le pasara el nerviosismo (que de por sí era extraño porque su hermano nunca se ponía de esa manera y menos con él. Podía con un Luffy ruidoso y bruto, pero era diferente tratar con uno tímido y precavido).

Al final simplemente suspiró y se apoyó completamente en el respaldo del sofá. La tele todavía en el canal que ninguno de los dos estaba mirando y la soda medio abandonada en su mano derecha. Luffy tronó el cuello y bufó con aburrimiento.

—¡Hoy todos están ocupados! ¿Puedes creerlo? Es como sí se pusieran de acuerdo… ¡no puedo creer que ninguno quiera acompañarme a alguna parte! —Luffy comenzó a quejarse igual que un niño y Ace no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír de medio lado, intentando no reírse en su cara porque los problemas de su hermano eran tan graciosos. Hacía que a su mente viniera la imagen de un niño pequeño siempre con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro que los seguía a Sabo y a él a donde fuera que vayan—¡Esos malditos! —siguió refunfuñando.

Luffy arrugó el ceño e infló las mejillas, haciendo que no pudiera soportarlo más y terminó por explotar en carcajadas las cuales lograron que él lo observara con leve rudeza al principio para luego intentar darle un "golpe fraternal" (que podía tener mucha fuerza y dejarle moretones) en el estómago pero, por suerte, lo había visto venir y logró escabullirse rodando por el sillón, evitando de milagro una caída de costado en el suelo.

«_Guah, _puede ser un verdadero idiota», pensó con cariño Ace.

Ace se enderezó en su lugar y alcanzó a empujar a Luffy con todo su peso, fingiendo una llave sencilla inmovilizando el brazo de su hermano con el propio y presionando su costado contra el pecho de él. Su pequeño idiota quedó, en menos de lo que esperaba, sin ninguna escapatoria u oportunidad para devolverle el favor. Ace se acomodó mejor sobre él para aplastar sus piernas y evitar de esa forma que le llegara alguna patada traviesa. Una sonrisa adornaba sus facciones, no podía evitarlo cuando estaba observando los movimientos de sanguijuela nulos que su hermano hacía para escurrirse de entre sus brazos.

Luffy, en cambio, no podía evitar sentirse vencido (de nuevo) porque no importaba las veces que intentara sorprender a Ace, éste siempre estaba un paso por sobre él. En casi dos movimientos lo había dejado sin ni una sola posibilidad para hacer algo, con suerte podía mover la cabeza y tampoco alcanzaba a darle un cabezazo. Era frustrante, en cierta medida, aunque comprendía levemente la razón por la cual todavía no podía vencerlo (Sabo, siempre, _siempre _se lo recordaba); la diferencia de tres años que tenía con Ace parecían ser milenios y es que por todos los músculos que su hermano tenía, él era un flacucho de primera. Si, era cierto que era más fuerte que casi todos los chicos de su edad pero, ¿qué importaba eso cuando no podía vencer a su propio hermano?

—¡Mierda! —maldijo entre forcejeos e intentó pegarle un mordisco al codo de Ace pero no alcanzaba. El peso de su hermano era suficiente para tenerlo pegado al sofá, solo pudiendo mover lo mínimo los pies—¡Mierda!

Ace no pudo evitar reír al verlo en ese estado.

—Esa boquita, Luffy. Imagina qué diría Dadan sí te escucha hablando así —corrigió como buen hermano mayor.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Ace, tú hablas así todo el tiempo! —refunfuñó Luffy en defensa propia mientras seguía moviéndose. Se le estaban durmiendo las piernas y es que su hermano estaba bien pesado—¡Déjame salir, Ace! —comenzó a moverse con más fuerza en su lugar, logrando solamente hacer que su hermano hiciera más presión para inmovilizarlo (además de reírse más de él). Continuó con su intento para darle un cabezazo pero no estaba funcionando—¡Maldición, déjame salir!

—¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas?

—¡No voy a decir eso, Ace! —gruñó Luffy.

El D mayor se carcajeó por última vez y entonces se quitó de encima de su hermano. Luffy no esperó para enderezarse en su lugar e intentar darle un puñetazo fraternal, pero no le costó mucho para esquivarlo y lograr tirarlo de nuevo al sillón pero esta vez sin ponerse encima. Ambos se observaron durante unos segundos para luego explotar ambos en carcajadas amistosas. Así era su relación; no importaba las veces que parecía que peleaban a muerte (porque en sus peleas _siempre _se busca conseguir un ganador) al final ambos sabían que se querían lo suficiente para no tomarlo de una forma personal. Sin dejar de reír, se acomodaron en el sillón, codo contra codo.

En la televisión pasaban ahora los comerciales sobre unas toallas higiénicas femeninas (cosas que no les interesaban) pero el verdadero problema es que por el forcejeo Luffy había tirado la soda y las papas estaban desparramadas por el suelo, lo cual era una lástima porque eran sus favoritas pero sería mejor que las limpiara antes de que su tonto hermano comenzara a comerlas directamente del suelo. Luffy siempre se jactaba de su impecable salud (quitando su déficit), pero parecía que no recordaba la vez que tuvieron que llevarlo de urgencias al hospital con Sabo por comer una porquería que no lograron identificar del suelo. Por un momento Ace había creído que tendría que despedirse de su hermano ahí mismo y jamás se lo diría (porque Luffy no se acordaba de eso) pero fue una de las veces en que lloró como nunca. Había estado tan asustado al creer que la salud de su hermanito flaqueaba que no pudo evitar las lágrimas que mancharon sus mejillas y su honor de hombre le importó un pepino, lo hubiera regalado veinte veces con saber que se pondría mejor.

Por suerte en esa ocasión Luffy se salvó. Kureha, su doctora, al final les había anunciado (en esa ocasión Shanks todavía vivía con ellos) que su hermano se había salvado de una intoxicación casi por suerte pero se había contagiado de un virus de estómago delicado, por lo cual tuvieron que recetarle una dieta blanda.

Cuando ambos se calmaron, Ace comenzó su interrogatorio intentando que su hermano no se diera cuenta:

—Entonces, Luffy, todos están ocupados —comenzó despacio para llamar su atención. Cuando se dio cuenta por el rabillo del ojo que Luffy lo estaba observando reparó que era el momento idóneo—: ¿Nami?

—Algo de cosechar mandarinas con su madre y hermana, ¡y la muy tacaña no quiso regalarme ni una sola! —refunfuñó con los labios apretados y recordando el momento de la petición, donde Nami al final le dejó un chichón palpitando en su cabeza.

—¿Sanji?

—En el Baratie donde no puedo entrar porque "ahí solo entran personas con clase y Luffy, harías que los clientes corrieran. Además rompes los platos y te comes la comida" —citó con la voz de su amigo rubio, además de hacer la comilla con los dedos.

Ace no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, ese chico era muy bueno con las imitaciones.

—¿Zoro?

—Entrenando para su última prueba y además estudiando con Robin para sus exámenes en la universidad.

—¿Chopper?

—Con Kureha.

—¿Brook?

—Un pequeño concierto en el Baratie —resopló, tomando el control y haciendo un rápido _zapping _con los canales. No había ni un solo programa que le interesara y era horrible porque era viernes, ¿qué pasaba con las personas que se quedaban en sus casas? ¿Qué veían? ¿Acaso ya no daban ese programa de "Viernes de cine"? Aunque claro, sí tuvieran cable todo sería diferente pero algo le había dicho Sabo de que no podían costeárselo ya que tenían que pagar la comida, el agua, la luz, el calefón, la universidad y los tratamientos para algo. Ni si quiera con el trabajo de medio tiempo de ambos hermanos y el dinero que Garp además de Shanks les enviaban les alcanzaba.

Luffy no entendía esas cosas, ¿por qué tenían que cobrarte por algo que debiera ser considerado como necesidad primaria? Ver la tele era importante.

—¿Franky? —Ace enarcó una ceja, ¿en serio todos tenían cosas que hacer? Eso era algo completamente inesperado. Su hermano conseguía amigos allá por donde no los había, por ende era muy anormal que estuviera un viernes por la noche sin nada que hacer o compañía alguna. Personalmente no le molestaba porque en cierto sentido le tranquilizaba poder tener un ojo encima de su hermanito en esos momentos, pero él tenía que estudiar y con Luffy revoloteando a su alrededor se le haría más complicado. Podía ser un ruidoso de primera y cuando se aburría era de temer.

—Practicando una coreografía con su grupo de baile —contestó Luffy sin muchas ganas y dando vuelta a todos los canales por segunda vez.

Ace arrugó la nariz haciendo que sus pecas desaparecieran por un milisegundo y se mordió el labio inferior. Le estaba faltando nombrar a alguien, alguien fundamental para su hermano…

—¿Y Usopp? —preguntó de golpe, recordando el nombre de quien todos sabían era el mejor amigo de Luffy (aunque se llevara bien con todos, pero era evidente porque convivían más. Ser compañeros de curso, compartir puesto y pasar mucho tiempo de calidad no podía ser ignorado). Ese era un chico especial, que sí bien podía ser considerado un cobarde por muchos, Ace sabía que cuando llegaba el momento se volvía una persona muy valiente y nunca había abandonado a ninguno de sus nakamas—Hace mucho que no te veo con él… o has hablado de él —murmuró lo último, sintiéndose más precavido a cada segundo que pasaba porque comenzaba a tener una mala sensación.

El rostro de Luffy se ensombreció durante un segundo, mientras su sombrero de paja se resbalaba por su cabeza. Los hombros se le veían tensos y daba la impresión de estar apretando sus labios con fuerza.

—Él… ¡ya no pasa tiempo conmigo! —explotó sin miramientos, lanzando el control de paso y casi golpeándolo en la cabeza con él. Recordar eso hacía que el moreno se sintiera molesto. Hizo un puchero indignado y se cruzó de brazos—Ahora que está saliendo con Kaya parece que me ha remplazado, ¡prefiere estar con ella que conmigo! ¡Cada vez que le digo que hagamos algo me dice: "No puedo, Luffy, voy a ir a con Kaya a esta parte"! —imitó la voz de Usopp con el tono y expresiones perfectos, para luego volver a tener su rostro de indignación—Así que yo dije que bien, ¡si no quiere estar conmigo pues vale!

Y aunque dijera eso Ace sabía que aquel tema lo tenía bien tocado porque Luffy era la clase de persona que quería mucho a sus nakamas y Usopp sin importar las peleas que tuvieran (que podían ser muchas) era un amigo muy importante para él, su mejor amigo, siendo específicos. En muchos ámbitos Luffy seguía siendo muy infantil y por eso mismo aquellas cosas podían llegar a ser levemente preocupantes.

—Entonces —Ace sacó unas cuantas papas de la bolsa antes de que su hermano pudiera decir algo—¿Están peleados? —y era gracioso porque esa frase se escuchaba como si fueran alguna clase de matrimonio, pero lo cierto es que estaba convencido que los mejores amigos (los de verdad) realmente podían verse como uno y más todavía cuando peleaban.

—_Nah_ —Luffy giró el rostro para no tener que encarar a su hermano y se estiró en su lugar haciendo tronar los huesos desde sus hombros hasta sus muñecas. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y observó el techo sucio durante varios segundos en los que solamente el silencio era corrompido por los ruidos de la tele junto con los autos que pasaban afuera, en las calles de la ciudad. Era extraño pero estar sentado en medio de la sala de su hogar un viernes a esa hora se le hacía de lo más extraño. Estaba tan acostumbrado a andar por las calles que se sentía fuera de lugar y aunque le gustaba estar con su hermano (era Ace, después de todo) sus pensamientos no podían dejar de dirigirse hacia qué estarían haciendo sus amigos ahora sin él.

¿Era normal sentirse ligeramente ofendido?

Ace se quedó en silencio, todavía comiendo las frituras que no lo alimentaban en cuanto a nutrientes y observando de reojo la actitud arisca que había tomado Luffy de un momento a otro. Se mantuvo unos segundos así, pasando su mirada desde él hasta el control de la tele y luego a la pantalla, hasta que decidió que lo mejor era que fuera a estudiar sus ejercicios. Total, Luffy parecía que ese día no iba a salir lo cual era una preocupación menos porque podría concentrarse en sus ejercicios sin los constantes pensamientos acerca de qué estaría haciendo su hermano en ese momento.

Al menos podría echarle un ojo.

—Bueno —con rapidez se levantó de su lugar, sacudiendo sus ropas que habían quedado llena de pequeños pedazos de frituras y lamiendo la sal que quedó adherida a sus dedos. Miró a su hermano, quien todavía parecía tener un semblante de niño sin juguete y con medio rostro escondido por su sombrero de paja—. Iré a hacer unos ejercicios…

—Vale —musitó Luffy más arisco que antes, ¿ahora su hermano también lo abandonaba? ¿Y qué esperaba que él hiciera el resto de la noche?

Ace enarcó una ceja.

—Sí sales recuerda avisar.

—Vale.

—Intenta no hacer mucho ruido.

—_Vaaale. _

—Y última cosa —entonces Ace estiró el brazo con rapidez para alcanzar la mejilla del menor y jalarla, logrando que éste se quejara del dolor e intentara detenerlo pero nuevamente era imposible. Luffy comenzó a mover los brazos para verse libre pero Ace lo tenía fuertemente afirmado y seguía jalando su mejilla, lo cual le dolía a horrores. Obviamente le quedaría rojo—: Cambia esa cara, Luffy, no es el fin del mundo. Piensa en esta ocasión para descansar y pensar al respecto, además no es como sí no fueras a ver a tus amigos nunca más, ¡los ves todos los días!

De un manotazo el moreno logró librarse del agarre y se sujetó las mejillas completamente adolorido.

—¿Qué demo…?

Pero Ace fue más rápido y robando la bolsa de frituras, porque había decidido que le daría hambre, corrió a encerrarse a su habitación antes de que Luffy pudiera alcanzarlo para vengarse.

Y así, Monkey D. Luffy quedó enclaustrado en su casa un viernes por la noche completamente solo y sin nada que hacer.

…

Como no tenía nada que hacer, Luffy se encontró en una controversia acerca de cómo desperdiciar el resto de tarde-noche que le quedaba (porque cuando quería, Smoker podía hablar mucho, más que un Padre en misa de domingo) y de pronto se encontró aburrido de la televisión, igual que de observar por la ventana a la nada misma e intentar escupir a los autos que pasaban, también se aburrió de buscar en las alacenas algo de comer y como bonus tampoco podía conversar con Ace porque éste se había encerrado en su habitación y estaba escuchando música, por ende los golpes que daba a su puerta no eran oídos. Entonces no pudo hacer nada más que entrar a su habitación y curiosear por los alrededores para ver en qué podía gastar el tiempo, además de que estaba seguro de que tenía una espada de juguete con la cual podía volver a fingir que era el capitán de una tripulación, los "Sombrero de Paja" (nombre que después utilizaron para su banda), seguramente en su otra vida llegó a serlo además de uno tan importante como el Rey de los piratas.

La habitación de Luffy era un desastre que sí llegaba a ser conocido por las autoridades seguramente sería una emergencia nivel nacional. Nunca la ordenaba y la ropa quedaba tirada ahí por donde pudiera, normalmente la ropa era lavada cuando Dadan pasaba de visita (porque era la única que sabía utilizar bien la lavadora). Su cama siempre estaba desecha en una bola de sábanas pero todavía así era su espacio personal y le gustaba; tenía unos cuantos posters de películas y equipos deportivos, además de su colección de insectos y las peceras con sus preciados escarabajos dentro. Se sentía orgulloso de ellos porque ninguno había sido comprado, todos los habían encontrado él solo y al que más consentía era su preciado Hércules, el escarabajo más raro de todos.

Otra cosa que tenían en común con Usopp era el gusto por los insectos. Los dos se habían criado en el campo, por ende ambos estaban acostumbrados a verlos y tratar con ellos, por el contrario tanto Nami, Vivi, Robin e incluso Sanji, sentían repulsión incluso por las mariposas nocturnas. Sí Usopp estuviera ahí podrían haber ido al parque a buscar más…

—Ese tonto de Usopp —farfulló mientras fruncía el ceño y tiraba la pelota desinflada que había encontrado bajo su cama. Su mirada pasaba hacia el Hércules constantemente—. Él se lo pierde.

Vivi y Nami fueron las personas que recalcaron que seguramente una de las muchas razones por las cuales no conseguía novia (aunque sinceramente no le interesaba. Su poco interés era tan evidente hasta el punto en que hace unos meses se enteró que el sexo hacía a los niños) era su actitud extraña y su afición por las cosas raras; cómics, insectos, comida chatarra, terquedad absoluta y lo más probable los insectos.

—Ah, ¿qué es esto? —murmuró para sí mientras se agachaba y observaba más de cerca la caja empolvada en lo más recóndito de su clóset. Parecía gastada con el tiempo y las calcomanías pegadas de piratas y equipos deportivos sólo podían recalcar que era totalmente suya, además de que verlas hacía que algo cosquilleara en su mente.

Se sentó en el suelo de la habitación con las piernas cruzadas, mientras dejaba la caja en el suelo frente a sí y la observaba ensimismado. Desde el pasillo podía escuchar la música de Ace, Rise Against retumbaba en todo el departamento.

Abriendo la caja, Luffy se encontró con una portada colorida y un título que en su juventud (y actualidad) seguía gustándole un montón. Títulos como Batman, Spiderman, Superman, aparecieron frente a su vista y personajes favoritos como Robin, Bruce, Peter y DeadPool (aunque la mayoría de las veces fuera considerado un villano) llegaron a su mente.

No sabía sí era obra del destino o no, pero se había quitado un peso de encima haber encontrado sus viejos comics de superhéroes. Ahora tendría algo para hacer.


End file.
